familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Washington County, Utah
]] Washington County is a county located in the U.S. state of Utah. Washington County is included in the St. George, Utah, Metropolitan Statistical Area. As of 2000, the county's population was 90,354 and by 2010 the U.S. Census Bureau reported it to be 138,115. Its county seat and largest city is St. George, Utah . The county was named for the first President of the United States, George Washington. Washington County experienced the fifth highest job-growth rate in the United States at one point. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.13%) is water. The elevation varies from 2,178 to in elevation. The lowest point in the state of Utah is located in the Beaver Dam Wash in Washington County, where it (seasonally) flows out of Utah and into Arizona. The county includes an area along the Old Spanish Trail called Mountain Meadows. Zion National Park is located in the eastern part of Washington County. Adjacent counties * Iron County, Utah - (north) * Kane County, Utah - (east) * Mohave County, Arizona - (south) * Lincoln County, Nevada - (west) Major highways * Interstate 15 * State Route 9 * State Route 17 * State Route 18 * State Route 59 National protected areas * Beaver Dam Wash National Conservation Area * Dixie National Forest (part) * Red Cliffs National Conservation Area * Zion National Park (part) Education In addition to the primary and secondary schools that compose Washington County School District, Washington County is home to Dixie State College of Utah in St. George with a campus extension in Hurricane. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 90,354 people, 29,939 households, and 23,442 families residing in the county. The population density was 37 people per square mile (14/km²). There were 36,478 housing units at an average density of 15 per square mile (6/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 93.57% White, 0.21% Black or African American, 1.47% Native American, 0.45% Asian, 0.42% Pacific Islander, 2.24% from other races, and 1.65% from two or more races. 5.23% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. In 2005 89.7% of the population was non-Hispanic whites. African Americans now made up 0.4% of the population. Native Americans had fallen slightly to only being 1.4% of the population. Asians were up to 0.6% of the population. Pacific Islanders had risen to being 0.5% of the population. 6.6% of the population was now Latino. In 2000 there were 29,939 households out of which 37.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 67.60% were married couples living together, 8.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 21.70% were non-families. 17.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.97 and the average family size was 3.36. In the county, the population was spread out with 31.20% under the age of 18, 11.60% from 18 to 24, 22.40% from 25 to 44, 17.80% from 45 to 64, and 17.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 31 years. For every 100 females there were 97.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $37,212, and the median income for a family was $41,845. Males had a median income of $31,275 versus $20,856 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,873. About 7.70% of families and 11.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.60% of those under age 18 and 4.20% of those age 65 or over. By 2008 the county population had grown 43% to 137,589. Cities and towns *Apple Valley, incorporated in 2004 *Central *Dammeron Valley *Enterprise *Gunlock *Hildale *Hurricane *Ivins *La Verkin *Leeds *New Harmony *Pine Valley *Pintura (formerly named Bellevue) *Rockville *Santa Clara *Springdale *St. George ** Middleton *Toquerville *Veyo *Virgin *Washington Ghost towns * Adventure * Duncan's Retreat * Grafton * Harrisburg * Heberville * Hebron * Northop * Pinto * Silver Reef * Shonesburg See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Washington County, Utah References External links *http://www.washco.utah.gov/ Washington County - Official Web Site *http://www.washk12.org/ Washington County School District *http://www.washeriff.com/phpweb/index.php Washington County Sheriff's Office *http://www.stg.coa.washco.utah.gov/ Washington Council on Aging (St. George) *http://dmv.utah.gov/offices.html#washington DMV offices in Washington County Community Related Links *http://www.AtoZion.com/ Visitors & Convention Bureau *http://www.dixiecenter.com/ The Dixie Center at St. George *http://www.dixiempo.org/ The Dixie Metropolitan Planning Organization (Dixie MPO) *http://www.southernutah.com/ SouthernUtah.com *http://www.stgeorgechamber.com/ St George Area Chamber of Commerce *http://www.stgeorgechamber.com/EcDev/welcome.htm St. George Economic Development *http://utahcemeteries.org/index.html?pg=cemeteries Washington County Cemeteries *http://www.suhba.com/ Southern Utah Home Builders Association *http://www.washcofair.net/2007/index.php Washington County Fair Recreation *http://www.redrockgolftrail.com/ Golf in St. George *http://www.redcliffsdesertreserve.com/ RedCliffs Desert Reserve *http://www.nps.gov/zion/ Zion National Park *http://www.rosenbruch.org/ Rosenbruch Museum Category:Counties of Utah Category:Washington County, Utah Category:Established in 1852